1. Field of the Background
The present invention relates generally to containers for liquids, and more specifically, containers that are ergonomically advantageous to users.
2. Description of the Background
Various containers for liquids are known that generally include a reservoir that holds a liquid and a handle to facilitate carrying and dispensing of the liquid from the reservoir. These devices typically include a single, threaded pour spout and corresponding threaded cap to seal the container when not in use. Often handles are disposed either on the top of the containers to facilitate lifting or on a side of the container to facilitate pouring of the liquid therefrom. However, these types of handle placement present ergonomic problems to a user that cause difficulty for pouring and/or lifting of the container. Moreover, such problems are present throughout the use of the container from when full to when emptied. Similar difficulties may be also experienced when such containers are refilled. There is a need, therefore, for containers that allow a user to ergonomically handle the container both when lifting and carrying the container and when dispensing a liquid therefrom, as well as when there is a need to refill the container.